heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Bolg
Bolg is a character from JRR Tolkien's legendarium who appears as the secondary antagonist of The Hobbit''and Peter Jackson's film series adaptation of the same name. Tolkien Books The Hobbit In the original book of The Hobbit, Bolg was the son of Azog the Defiler, succeeding him after his death in the Battle of Azanulbizar in TA 2799 by Dáin Ironfoot. He has resettled in the old refuge in Mount Gundabad after the kingdom of Angmar was abandoned, and apparently ruled goblins of the Misty Mountains from their capital at Mount Gundabad. he eventually learned that Thorin Oakenshield and his company of thirteen dwarves and one Hobbit are traveling to the Lonely Mountain and intend to reclaim the lost dwarf City from Smaug. My Having a personal vendetta against the Dwarves since the war between the dwarves and the Orcs. During the Battle of Five Armies, he acted as a Commander in Sauron's forces and took two bodyguards with him. He entered a fatal duel with Thorin Oakenshield, whom he had mortally wounded. Then, Fíli and Kíli were killed by Orcs trying to protect their fallen Uncle. At that moment, in his bear form, Beorn attacked both of the bodyguards and eventually crushed Bolg, thus killing him. ''The Hobbit film trilogy ''The Desolation of Smaug'' Bolg first appears, this time to inform his gather that he is being summoned to dol Guldur by "the master." After Azog is told by Sauron he cannot continue his revenge quest on Thorin. Instead, he sends his son to finish the job. Bolg and his company of Orcs find Thorin, Bilbo, and their companions to Mirkwood, which they were escaping from. They ambush the back gate to the elven City. Bolg wounded over of the Dwarves, Kíli with a poisoned arrow to prevent him from opening the gate and freeing his companions. However, the elves led by Tauriel intervene. With both sides distracted fighting each other, Kíli managed to open the gate. Bolg ordered his company to follow them. However, they lost them along the way. Later, Bolg and orcs sneaked into Lake-town, hot on the dwarves' trial, they break into Bard's house and attempt to kill everyone, but Tauriel and Legolas arrived just in time to save them and fought off the orcs. The orcs retreated and Bolg told them to send word to Dol Guldur that the company had reached Erebor. Legolas pursued Bolg while Tauriel healed Kili with elven magic using the weed that Bofur retrived from the pigs that was about to be eaten by them at the time. Bolg and two orcs fought Legolas while the rest of the orc pack left for Dol Guldur. Legolas cut down the two orcs and after a brawl with Bolg, Bolg fled to Dol Guldur with Legolas in pursuit. ''The Battle of the Five Armies'' His death is different in the film than it is in the book. Rather than being crushed by Beorn, Legolas manages to over power Bolg and plunge one of his daggers in the Orc's head, killing him instantly. The elf let his enemy's corpse fall to the ground, along with the rest of the crumbling bridge. Category:Males Category:Orcs Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:The Hobbit characters Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:Tolkien characters